Blood Covered Roses
by punkgasm
Summary: One night was all it took. Phil helped Eve when she needed someone the most and now the question is: Is there something more between them?


Eve kept her eyes half closed as she waited for Phil to come out of the bathroom. When she heard his footsteps coming closer she quickly shut her eyes. He moved carefully and quietly, reaching for a can of Pepsi he'd either brought with him or found somewhere in the bus. She tried real hard not to think about what he might have thought about her spending the night in his tour bus. She was finding it hard to think about anything innocent however with Phil looking all brooding and sexy.

Eve watched the muscles in his bare back and arms move under his tanned skin as he walked over to the small table and pulled his shirt back on. How was it even fair that he could look that beautiful, that devastating? She watched him lean over, peeking out the window. He fixed the collar of his shirt, keeping his eyes to himself. Surely he could hear her heart beating madly as she stalked him with her gaze from the bed. She felt the pounding in her chest like a loud freight train, giving her cover away. The harsh scraping sound taunted her ears as Phil opened the can and poured himself a less than generous drink into the plastic clear glass.

Eve desperately wished that she could read his mind, that she could figure out what her own mind was telling her about this whole mess. The sick realization that this trip was partly an experiment to test her will, her desires made her guilt level rise to an all time high. He sighed as he sat down, propping his legs up and crossing them at the ankles. The light from the window wasn't exactly moonlight thanks to all the manufactured fluorescent bulbs lighting the outside of parking lot, but the white glow splashed over his upper body like a spot light, calling her eyes to focus on him. There he was, being devastatingly beautiful again, and the worst part was he didn't even know it.

Eve's eyes followed up from the top of his sweats, over the contours of his abs. There was the slightest sheen of sweat over him that made him glow even a bit more, or was it just from his shower? She captured each line of muscle, over his hard chest and up to the smooth lines of his neck and chin. His eyebrows were twisted with worry, the features of his face making him look like a dark angel. Wasn't that just the perfect description for him? The dark angel of salvation Phil Brooks. He could heal with his hands just as easily as he could harm and it was perhaps one of the things she found most fascinating as exciting about him. There wasn't a single moment that she spent with Phil that she wasn't scared for her life, for her innocence- but there was always an equal measure of trust. She knew she could trust him, and she did; with her life every moment of every day they spent together.

He drank the glass empty, slowly looking up. His eyes settled on her almost immediately as if he'd been desperate to look at her but trying his hardest to resist. It was too late, she knew that he'd already seen her eyes open but she closed them anyway and tried to pretend that she'd been asleep the whole time. Of course, it was pointless. Did she really want him to stay over there in what was no doubt an uncomfortable chair? Did she really want to sleep alone tonight? What would be the harm in being awake, in letting him know that she'd been watching him, that at least subconsciously she wanted him? Phil kept his eyes completely focused on her, as her heart beat slow. She could close her eyes, but she couldn't hide everything from him. After a moment she looked at him again, the expression on her face almost indescribable. She looked beautiful, she looked lonely, she looked like she wanted him.

Phil tilted his head, trying to understand her expression. Without thinking twice, he got up and walked over to the bed. Eve scooted to the side to give him space as he climbed in next to her. Foth laid on their backs, wishing that they could, potentially, read each others minds. Eve turned her head to the side and watched his eyes shine in the night as the cold wind blew through the open window. She thought why neither one of them bothered to close it.

How are you? her voice cracked as she asked the brunet.

I'm fine, Phil replied, shifting his body slightly. you?

A sigh escaped her lips. Not sure.

Phil finally looked at the woman that was next to him. He studied her face for a minute. Nothing. He didn't understand the emotion behind her green eyes or what could have been wrong with her. What makes you unsure?

She shut her eyes for a few seconds before responding. I don't know if I'm okay with anything that's going on right now, she began. I mean, it's not everyday that I break down, crying, in the hallways. When every one left, and I was the only one around, the emotions hit me and I felt so...alone.

Phil's gaze never broke from her. He wanted to tell her that she wasn't alone like she thought she was. He wanted to console her and let her know that he was going to be there for her like he was tonight. Phil had found her crouching against a wall, with her knees to her chest, crying. He didn't know what was wrong. Every one had left and he wasn't sure why she was still at the arena. Without hesitating, Phil had offered her a ride to the next city in his tour bus. Eve refused at first but later obliged when she realized that all her friends had left. He told her that she could get some rest on his bed while he took care of her luggage and then later took a shower. Phil was always confused with Eve. She did things that made him skeptical and interested. They've known each other for a while. They've hung out before but never had he done her a favor like this. Especially, without her even asking.

After a few moments of silence between them, he said, You're not alone.

Eve looked at him with inquiring eyes, as if she was questioning his statement. And in a way she was. But, more so, she was wondering why he thought that. You don't know the half of it.

She went back to looking at the ceiling. Why did I even agree to stay the night here? she thought to herself. It's enough that he saw me crying.

Tell me then. Phil said, breaking her thoughts.

Huh? she got lost in her thoughts that she forgot what the conversation was even about.

You said I don't know the half of it. Tell me so I do know. What's been going on that made you cry back at the arena? Phil asked.

Eve noticed the interest in his voice. It was like he wanted to know about her. She didn't know where she would be right now if it wasn't for him. So she might have even owed him an explanation for why she was crying. But if she told him what's been going on, he might not understand.

So...is it alright if I know? his voice broke her thoughts again that night. She didn't realize that she'd been stalling at answering his question.

I'm sorry, she faintly smiled then quickly continued. I'll tell you. But...do you think we can talk about it when I'm not an emotional mess?

Phil smiled at the brunette. Of course. You can tell me whenever you feel is right, sweetheart.

Eve returned the smile and looked away from him before she could say something that would have possibly ruined the moment.

By the way, you're not a mess. I just think that you need someone to talk to.

Eve's eyes locked with his and it felt like time stopped. She thought about it and it might have been true. She probably did need to talk to someone. She wasn't sure if Phil was the right person to talk to about it but so far he's been proving that he is.

I'm going to go and start driving us to the next city, which, I believe, is Miami. You get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. Phil's smile mirrored in her eyes as she nodded. Sleep well, sweetheart.

Just as he was leaving, Eve called his name.

Yeah?

Do you think you can shut the window before you leave?

Phil smiled and did as she said. Anything else? there was that smile again.

Eve shook her head. No.

Alright then. Get some rest before morning. If you need anything else, just ask.

Eve nodded and before he turned around to leave she told him 'thank you'. All he did was nod.

After he left, she stared at the ceiling again. Minutes passed and she couldn't help but wonder why he called her 'sweetheart'. Did he call all his female friends that or what? It was a little weird for her.

Eve couldn't help but think about Phil before she fell asleep.

* * *

**That's chapter one! Tell me what you think! xx Be brutal, it's okay!**


End file.
